


Praying for the Faithless

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Espionage, Good Loki (Marvel), Honeypot Loki, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Life Choices, Poor Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Smut, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: "We’ll be sending all of you undercover to a banquet in Malibu in three days. Stark is supposed to be there. Your goal is to find out where Extremis is and, if possible, what Stark is planning to do with it." When the merciless villain Iron Man steals Extremis, a group of SHIELD agents is sent to get close to Tony Stark and get information. But Loki is a god. He has an advantage over the other SHIELD agents. He'll get the information... no matter what it takes.





	Praying for the Faithless

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive!!!! And I've decided that dark!Tony is my strong suite. Also shout out to any other writers reading this: we need more jotun loki content. Help me out here please.... and, as always, ENJOY!

If there was one thing Loki Laufeyson did not expect to happen in his long life, it would be working with mortals on Midgard. After his (quite pitiful) suicide attempt on the BiFrost, Odin had sent him with Thor back to the planet. He claimed it would be good for Loki to observe his brother, which Loki couldn’t disagree with more, and that it would be good for him to be away from Asgard, which he couldn’t disagree with less.

After an attempted genocide, patricide, and fratricide, it was best for Loki to stay way for a while. But to be with Thor…

His idiot of an ex-brother had decided to work with an agency called SHIELD. Loki had no idea what the letters stood for, nor did he care. He was to work under Thor, helping SHIELD defend the Earth from both magical and non-magical threats. It wasn’t hard. The mortals were weak and their knowledge of magic matched that of a Vanir infant. It was laughable.

The Midgardians weren’t told of his crimes, of course, but that didn’t stop them from drawing their own conclusions.

To them, he was Thor’s mysterious little brother. He was dark, brooding, and happy to hurt any who got in his way. He played cruel pranks on the humans when he was bored, and would disappear for days at a time without warning or explanation. Loki was also, as they called it, a slut.

It was a nicer word than ‘harlot’, he’d give them that.

Loki wasn’t a friend and was barely an ally. They worked with him because they knew nothing about magic and Loki was their best bet.

Plus, Loki could shapeshift and was dangerously clever. He was perfect for covert operations.

Which brought him to today.

Thor had returned to Asgard to meet with Odin and discuss his ‘progress’ while Loki was stuck here working. Agent Maria Hill was standing at the front of the conference room. Around the table, SHIELD’s best spies were gathered. Loki didn’t know most of them, save for Natasha. She was the only mortal ally Loki respected.

“We’ve gotten intel that Tony Stark is running experiments on Extremis. For those who don’t know, it’s a genetically modified virus. It’s known to grant its host self-healing abilities, among other things, but it is  _ extremely _ unstable. Our informant, Maya Hansen, claims that the virus was tested on plants and mice before now. All of which either exploded or cooked from the inside out.

“Two weeks ago, Iron Man broke into the AIM facility in San Francisco. He stole all viable samples of the virus and destroyed the rest, including the animal subjects. During this, he also injured fourteen AIM employees and killed six, including its founder: Aldrich Killian.

“We don’t know what he’s planning or if he’s even done anything with the virus. But we can’t let him have it. He’s too dangerous. We’ll be sending all of you undercover to a banquet in Malibu in three days. Stark is supposed to be there. Your goal is to find out where Extremis is and, if possible, what Stark is planning to do with it.

“He has a reputation of being a playboy, so use that to your advantage. All of you have the appropriate training so if you can get hands on his phone or any other tech, you hack it. You’re to assume that he is armed and dangerous. If he knows you’re working for SHIELD, he will kill you without hesitation.”

And wasn’t that the dumbest plan Loki had ever heard…

Six unarmed, wired agents all trying to get dirt on Tony Stark, the most elusive villain in America? They’d been trying to prove that Stark was Iron Man for years now with no luck. They’d sent undercover agents in as workers for Stark Industries. All were either missing or dead. They’d sent undercover agents to get close to Stark, to be his friend. All of those were brutally murdered.

And now they were sending six of their best agents in as fodder?

Loki snorted. The mortals glared. At least he knew that he would be safe. As evil as Stark might be, he couldn’t hurt a god.

After they were all handed their files, Loki stood and left. Natasha followed.

“This is a suicide mission.” She said.

“For you, maybe.” Loki quipped, giving the other spy a smirk. “I doubt even Stark’s genius can lay a scratch on me.”

“Iron Man has fought and won against mages before. Don’t underestimate him.” She warned. “As for me, I’m staying away from him. I won’t risk dying because of that asshole. I’ll sneak away from the party and see if I can access his tech from a nearby computer.”

“You’re being a coward?”

“I’m being safe. What’s your plan?”

“I don’t have one yet.” Of course, he did.

“Yes, you do. I know you, Loki. Better than anyone else here. So spill.”

The god sighed. “I’ll be taking the more direct approach.”

“Ballsy.” She huffed.

As Loki made it to his assigned dormitory, he turned to the spy. “I am not afraid of Tony Stark. He may be royalty to you humans, but what is a king to a god, Agent Romanoff?”

She gave him an odd look, eyes narrowing as they ran up and down his body. “What’s a god to a nonbeliever, Loki? Be careful.” And with that, she walked away.

-

-

-

Three days later, Loki found himself in a hotel in Santa Monica, California.

Each of the six spies were set up with different names in different cities and different hotels. There was no connection between them. They were all just kind-hearted people interested in going to a charity banquet.

Currently, Loki was going by the alias of William Durne. An awful name, in his opinion, but SHIELD didn’t much care. His ID said he was a 24 year old man from London. His file said that ‘William’ was a Linguistics major and worked as a translator. He had inherited money from his parents and wanted to do good now that they were dead.

Loki gagged.

The file and ID were thrown carelessly onto the bed.

Looking in the mirror, he adjusted the cuffs of his deep green button-up and smoothed down his charcoal pants. His hair was styled into traditional, elegant braids that twisted and trailed down, framing his face.

Given that Tony Stark didn’t even know that he existed, he didn’t bother with a glamour.

He left the hotel. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at another one, the one where the banquet was being held. He was also exactly thirteen minutes late. Perfect.

Entering the designated room, Loki could instantly pick out the other agents. They had obviously gone above and beyond for their roles. Each was dressed in elaborate clothing, jackets and capes hiding the  _ obvious _ wires that they were wearing. Loki’s was back at his hotel. Whoops.

They were obviously after something.

Loki decided to act casual. He moved with even steps across the room, weaving through the Midgardian aristocrats and nobles. He sat at the bar. With just a few words, a fruity cocktail was placed before him. He drank.

Midgardian alcohol was delicious, Loki decided. It was much weaker than Asgardian liquor and had a sharper taste, but they did have more flavors. Back home, he had the choice between mead, ale, and fruit wine. The idea of  _ mixed drinks _ was completely foreign. Loki relished in it.

He didn’t move. He drank.

On his third drink, someone sat next to him. The god didn’t look.

“Are you planning on mingling or are you just going to sit here all night?”

He tossed a glance to the side. And there it was. Tony Stark had come to him.

“I have no interest in  _ mingling _ .” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Then why come to a charity event?”

He held up his drink. “Open bar, of course.” Another  _ wonderful _ Midgardian concept. The human laughed. A glass of amber liquor was set before him. Ice clinked softly as Tony lifted it to his lips, sipping and maintaining eye contact.

“I couldn’t agree more.” The villain said. “So, what’s your name?”

“William.”

“William…?”

“Just William. That’s all you need to know.” Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“You should answer my question.” He warned. At Loki’s silence, he huffed. “I’m not a man you want to fuck with,  _ Will _ .”

“William. And I couldn’t care less.” He took another drink. The villain’s face flashed from anger to amusement to  _ lust _ .

-

-

-

When they walked out of the banquet, the other SHIELD agents were staring. Loki could see Natasha holding a finger to her ear, her lips barely moving.  _ Good luck _ , Loki thought,  _ I don’t have my wire _ .

Tony’s hand was warm against his back as he guided the other man to the lobby, through the front doors. Across the parking lot they went until they entered a sleek black car.

And they were gone. Each rev of the engine brought them further and further away from SHIELD and safety. The sound of the car echoed as they entered a large garage, dozens of cars lined against the walls. And there, right at the head of the room on a raised platform, the Iron Man suit. Loki blinked.

Well, he wasn’t expecting Tony to be this open about his secret identity.

Then the engine was shutting off and there were lips against his neck. “Are you surprised, William?”

Loki’s head tilted, exposing more of his skin to the other man. He gave a disappointed sigh. “Not in the slightest.” Loki had to fight back a smirk at how well his plan was going. He was going to tire the villain out and then would get what he came for. It wouldn’t be hard.

And then there were teeth scraping across his neck, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Both of them shot out of the door at the same time, Tony grabbing his hand and leading Loki out of the garage, up the stairs, and into his mansion. And then Loki was being pushed onto a couch.

Tony tongued at his neck and worked down. He worked a series of hickies along Loki’s jaw and neck. The god buried his hands into Tony’s hair, pulling him closer. He pulled at the human’s suit. They parted just quickly enough for Tony to throw the offending jacket across the room and loosen his tie.

Loki bit back a groan. It had only been seconds and the villain already looked dishevelled. He hissed as Tony bit harshly at his neck. His cock twitched in his pants. “Watch yourself, Stark.” He warned. 

“You love it.” Tony grinned. Hands gripped his suit collar at each side and tore. Buttons flew and fabric ripped. Loki gasped, clashing their lips together.

They worked perfectly together, lips fitting perfectly and tongues swirling. Loki pushed, hungry for more. Panting through his nose, he wrapped his tongue around the villains, sucking the other into his mouth and savoring its taste.

Tony tasted of liquor and smoke. Like power and strength. His hands burned against Loki’s chest, running down his sides, thumbs swiping over sensitive nipples. The god arched into his touch. He pressed their chests together.

He just barely noticed the protrusion on Tony’s sternum before the man was flipping him over. The hands continued roaming. Nails traced along his spine.

The villain draped himself on Loki’s back. “What do you want,  _ William? _ ” He purred, breath whispering against his ear. Loki moaned.

“I want you to worship me, Stark.” Loki said. His voice dripped with lust, looking back at Tony through hooded eyes. “I want you to lavish me, to take me until I can’t speak. Can you do that?” He challenged.

“Can you handle it?” Tony yanked his pants down roughly, pushing the god’s legs apart.

Wetness slid along his hole. Loki buried his face in the cushion and pushed his ass into the air. Both with words and  _ this _ , Tony’s tongue was skilled.

It swiped along his crease a few times, letting him relax. The pink muscle teased at his rim before slipping in. Loki shivered. He squeezed his eyes shut, nails piercing the couch beneath him.

Loki’s mind drifted, rocking back against the mortal as his tongue entered his hole. Tony’s hands came up to grip at his ass, pulling him further apart and burying himself into Loki. His lips framed his hole and sucked, tongue fucking into him. Loki’s eyes rolled. His arm swung back, grabbing at Tony’s hair and pushing him to continue. His thighs quivered with each suck.

Lips and tongue worked together, spit smearing over Loki’s ass. His ears were soon filled with filthy, wet sounds. Tony slurped at him, fucking him loose. Moans fell from Loki’s lips, his entire body wanton, chasing pleasure. His cock hung heavily, leaking onto the couch.

“If- if you don’t get on with it, you’re not going to fuck me.” Loki slurred. It was meant to be a threat but was barely even a statement.

The god could feel the villain’s smirk. Tony pulled away, pressing light kisses to both of Loki’s cheeks. Then he felt a finger, slicked with some sort of lube.

“No.” Loki forced himself to open his eyes. “No, I want your cock, Stark. Now!”

Loki flinched as a slap landed on his ass. “You’re a real masochist aren’t you, wanting to take my cock without any prep?”

“I can handle it.”

“I’m big.” Tony purred, finger reappearing.

“Stark! Fuck me.” The god growled. He slapped the man’s hand away and could practically hear the eye roll.

“Whatever the princess wants. But don’t say I didn’t warn you,  _ Will. _ ”

Loki didn’t have time to correct him before the blunt head of the villain’s cock was pressing against his entrance. It plunged into him in one hard thrust.

His face contorted, a shout bursting from his chest as he clawed at the couch. He gulped for air, trying to adjust quickly. Tony gave him just a few seconds to relax before he began.

He started slowly, sliding out until just the head remained and then thrusting back into the god. Loki was happy to take it. He let the feeling wash over him, his hole being stretched over and over.

This wasn’t going to tire Tony out.

“Faster. Go faster. Fuck me like you mean it, Stark.”

Tony thrust forward, hips snapping as they collided with Loki’s own. The god grabbed at the arm of the couch, trying to stabilize himself as Tony started a brutal rhythm. His ears were filled with the growls and grunts of the villain as he pushed himself, giving Loki exactly what he wanted.

Loki barely registered Tony manhandling him, maneuvering his hips until found what he was looking for.

The god’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Tony’s cock hit his prostate. The villain gave a dry laugh. Then he sped up.

Loki’s eyes rolled, tongue lolling out as Tony pounded into him, hitting his spot every time. Loki’s cock throbbed painfully but he was completely numb to it. He brushed his hair out of his face and hung on for dear life.

“Wanna know something, princess?” The villain said behind him. The god barely noticed he was speaking.

It was way too hard to force himself to turn, to open his eyes just enough to make out Tony’s figure.

“I know you’re not  _ William _ . You’re an agent for SHIELD.” A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pushing him into the cushion. The god tensed. “I’m buried so deep in their server and they don’t even know it.”

Tony pushed his legs even further apart, driving deeper into Loki. “And I knew about your stupid mission. And I know all about you, the neglected god. But my question is,” The villain breathed. Each thrust broke up his words. “Why didn’t you follow orders,  _ Loki? _ ”

Tony gave one final thrust. He spilled inside of the god, reaching to grab at his abandoned cock. He gave one, two pumps-

Loki’s world exploded before his eyes. His vision flashed white, then black, and he could hear screaming.

He was screaming.

When he came to, he was boneless on the couch. The material was shredded, stained with his seed.

Tony Stark, Midgard’s greatest villain, was standing over him.


End file.
